


Hamster Time

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, hamster - Freeform, ladrien, they get that hamster they always wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: In which, Ladybug decides to cheer Adrien up by helping him adopt a hamster.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Hamster Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic I wrote for Pi on tumblr to thank her for all her work in organizing and running a project in the ML Community. You're amazing Pi and I love you! 
> 
> (I wrote this fic a while back and I'm just now posting it because I'm big slow lol)

Adrien loved looking over the Parisian landscape. Watching Parisians and tourists alike rush to their destinations oddly enough calmed Adrien. Especially on days like today. He just needed time to himself and time to just be a teenager. No photoshoots. No fencing. No overbearing fathers telling him what to do.

Here on this random rooftop, Adrien is just some rambunctious teen who somehow got on top of the building. No one seemed to really notice him, or if they did they just ignored him. Perhaps this happened a lot in this neighborhood. Random kids climbing onto roofs. Not calling any law enforcement unless the kids got hurt. Just a normal everyday neighborhood. 

How he wished he could’ve grown up here. His life would’ve been so much more interesting if he was allowed to just climb on top of things and play with other kids. Just normal everyday Adrien Agreste.

“What’s up, stranger?” Ladybug greeted, landing beside him on the roof. 

A few weeks ago, Ladybug had found him on a roof—it had been his mother’s birthday and his father didn’t want him going out with friends—and the two of them had started talking. It turned out they had a lot in common, and it was an even better way to unwind than just watching people go about their business.

Ladybug rarely asked why Adrien was on the rooftops, she just kept him company until one of them had to leave. Most times it was Adrien who had to go first, and Ladybug always offered to take him back to the mansion. That was his favorite part about being friends with Ladybug as Adrien. He _loved_ being carried bridal style by Ladybug, though he would never admit it to her. 

“Nothing much. How’s life being a superhero?” Adrien asked, picking at some thread on his jeans. They were an old pair due to be thrown out, but they were so comfortable that Adrien couldn't bear to part with them. 

“Same old, same old. Hawkmoth thinks he can defeat Chat and I with his lame akumas, Chat and I defeat them, and Hawkmoth runs away crying like a baby.” Ladybug plops down on the roof. “How’s the model life?”

“Terrible. Apparently, I can’t get a hamster because it could bite me and ruin my ‘perfect’ model body.” Adrien pouted, remembering the conversation with his father. It had always been his dream to have a hamster, and he really wanted to get a jump on it. 

Ladybug snorted. “That’s stupid. Following that logic then models shouldn’t have dogs, yet some do. Who gave you that dumb excuse?”

“My father.”

Ladybug squinted and stared at him. He wasn’t really sure why, and it was kind of making him nervous. 

“C’mon, let’s go to the pet store,” she finally said, standing up and reaching a hand out to him.

“What? Why?” He stood up, confused on what was going through his lady’s mind.

“You do everything your father asks of you, and he’s a turd about it. So, we’re gonna get you a hamster ‘cause you deserve it.”

“OH MY GOSH YES!”

XXX

Adrien thought it would’ve been harder to find the perfect hamster, but it was surprisingly easy. 

The pet store Ladybug took him to had a small number of hamsters for adoption, which he was grateful for. Adrien had wanted a hamster for, um well, as long he could remember really. He was so worried about picking the wrong little fella that if he had so many options, he’d end up getting them all. 

Maybe it was the way that she ran over to the hamster container or the way her bluebell eyes lit up as she pointed at the different hamsters that made Adrien suspect that Ladybug herself wanted to own a pet hamster. He couldn’t help but wonder what her reason was for not getting one herself. 

Despite whatever reasoning she had, Ladybug had been a really big help by giving him facts that he hadn’t considered. Like how much space, food, and toys his new friend would need. All very important things that Adrien hadn’t thought much of. He mostly researched which breed is the fluffiest. 

He was very satisfied when Ladybug and him decided on a slightly chubby hamster. The hamster was female and had white fur except for a small patch on her stomach that was a light brownish color. 

Thankfully, there were no issues with adopting the little fella, so Ladybug and him were able to get in and out of the pet store without attracting too much attention. At most, there might just be a sighting notice on the Ladyblog and a brief mention on the news, but nothing too terrible. He would feel so bad if the press thought he was dating Ladybug right after he convinced them he wasn’t dating Marinette. 

Ladybug took him to a new roof and carefully set Adrien and his new hamster down. Setting the bag with pet supplies down, Ladybug took up the spot next to Adrien. 

“So what are you gonna name her?” Ladybug asked, watching as the hamster crawled around Adrien’s hands. 

“I’m not really sure. Maybe Humbo?”

Ladybug stared at him, probably wondering if he was joking. He was. Mostly.

“Adrien Agreste, that has got to be the worst name for a hamster I have ever heard.” 

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at Ladybug’s priceless reaction. It was the best thing he’d witnessed all year. Ladybug joined him as he laughed, letting out her adorable little chuckles.

Man, this was quite possibly the best day ever. 

“What’s your brilliant suggestion, then?” Adrien asked once their laughter fest was over. 

“What about Shortcake?” Ladybug suggested, grabbing the hamster from his hands. “It’s cute, and I think it suits her quite well.”

“Yeah, that’s a good name. Shortcake.” Adrien smiled, watching Ladybug play with Shortcake. 


End file.
